goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony, Nicholas, and James Misbehave at Canobie Lake Park
''Anthony, Nicholas, and James Misbehave at Canobie Lake Park ''is Sarah West's second Grounded Video out of Anthony, Nicholas, and James. The boys were misbehaving at Canobie Lake Park because the Corkscrew Coaster is closed for repairs. Edith told the boys that they could ride the Yankee Cannonball instead, but the boys start a rampage at the park, destroying everything in sight. The boys are grounded for four months and get beaten up by the Babylon Rogues as a result. Transcript (August 12, 2017) Anthony: Hey, Mom. Edith: What is it, boys? Nicholas: Can we go to Canobie Lake Park? Edith: No. James: But Mom, we're bored. Let's go to Canobie Lake Park! Edith: Boys, I said no. We're not going to Canobie Lake today. I'm not in the mood to go to an amusement park. If you're bored, why not watch some TV or read a book? Anthony: Mom, there's nothing good on TV, and we don't feel like reading. We feel like going to a local amusement park! Edith: Boys, for the last time, we're not going to an amusement park today. Bruce: Edith, the TV's broken! Edith: Did you hear that, boys? The TV is broken. That means we can go. Anthony: Yay! James: Let's go! (At Canobie Lake Park) Edith: Which ride do you want to go on first, boys? Anthony: We want to go on the Corkscrew Coaster. It looks so cool! Edith: I'm sorry, boys, but the ride is closed for repairs. We can't go on that today. Nicholas: What? James: You're joking, right? Edith: Don't feel bad, boys. Why don't we go on the Yankee Cannonball ride instead? Anthony: Why? Edith: Because, boys, the Corkscrew Coaster is closed for repairs. Why don't we go on the Yankee Cannonball ride? Anthony (Maliyan Evans voice): NO! WE DON'T WANT TO GO ON THE YANKEE CANNONBALL RIDE! WE WANT TO GO ON THE CORKSCREW COASTER RIDE AND THAT'S FINAL! Edith: Boys, stop acting like spoiled brats. We can either go on the Yankee Cannonball rollercoaster, or we can go back home and you three will have nothing at all. Anthony (Maliyan Evans voice): That's it! We're gonna destroy this stupid park! (The boys destroy the park) Edith (Scary Voice): Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh O Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh! Boys, how dare you destroy Canobie Lake Park? That's it! We're going home right now, and you three aren't getting anything at all! (In the car) Edith: Stop crying, boys. I told you if you kept acting up, you were getting nothing! Nicholas: But Mom, all we wanted to do is ride on the Corkscrew Rollercoaster, but the ride was closed for repairs. Edith: I don't care. You three are the considered the worst sons that I've ever raised! I shouldn't have asked you if we could go to Canobie Lake in the first place. James: We get it now, and we're so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry. Nicholas: Can we at least go see The Lego Ninjago Movie when it comes out in theaters this September? Edith: No! Absolutely not. We're going straight home and that's final. You're all grounded for four months without stealing, bullying people, Computer, vandalizing property, or anything else that AYBAYBAYDOG1 likes when we get home. Starting tomorrow, you three can watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! And for that, Charles Green also known as the Angry Grandpa will beat you up. Do you know who they are? I'll give you a hint. he is the meanest old man who has a black shirt and blue pants. Charles beat the boys up! Jet: Anthony, Nicholas and James, time to get beaten up! Edith: Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross! What on earth are you three doing here? Jet: Edith, Charles couldn't make it because he is dead! Anyways, prepare for some bleeding!! Category:2017 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West